The Lost Race
by BellaCullenVampirz
Summary: Edward left Bella,heartbroken,sad,Changing.But,not into a vampire.She is nothing he could have ever imagined.Do Charlie and Angela know anything?Read and find out.Canon. B&E OOC AU
1. Suicide

**It's one O' Clock in the morning here and I am tired. But, just as I was about to fall asleep— inspiration hit.** **Sometimes it great when that happens, others it just plain sucks. :[ oh well. Review if you like it and want more.**

'_**Full Moon**_**'**

**by**

'_**Sonata Arctica**_**'**

**Amazing Song.**

**No Angels in this story, just The Lost Race.**

***In no way am I saying Suicide is right. In my opinion, it's downright stupid.***

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

To say I was heart-broken would be an understatement. You would think I would get over it, right? But, _he _wasn't just a boy. He wasn't even human. But, that didn't matter. Because I loved him— _love _him.

Edward Cullen is a vampire. He was _my _Vampire. That was until he left me for his "distractions". When he left he never took my feelings in account. In fact, he crushed every happy thought inside of me, shattering my heart in the process.

Have you ever felt like you were missing something inside of you? Like there was a huge gap in your chest where you heart used to be? And every time someone spoke of something even related to _him _you would have to grip your chest with vigor? That's how I feel every single day.

So, there I was, standing on the edge of a cliff. Would anyone care if I died? Probably not. Charlie seemed to be backing off lately, for some reason. Renee never talks to me anymore because I'm too much of a "downer", her words, not mine. The only person who might actually miss me is Angela. And I will miss her in return. She tried to help me get out of this depression, but I just kept falling back in.

I know suicide is the immoral thing to do, but I have to do it. I'm sure I would end up in an insane asylum somewhere if things got any worse. And who wants to make Charlie pay more than he already has to? But, I know I'm making excuses now. I _want _to die. Just so the pain will go away.

Goose bumps ran up my back as I stared into the deep woods surrounding the cliff. I had this... _feeling _that someone was there. Not that nagging in the back of my head, but a feeling that I _knew _someone— something was there. The feeling has been growing lately every time I was walking in the woods. Or when I was in my house alone. I didn't like it in the least. Something was coming to get me, and now they had an open shot.

"Tsk, tsk. Bella, what are you doing? I'm sure Edward wouldn't like this. Maybe you should run back to him, little Isabella. Oops, I'm sorry. I forgot you can't." Laurent smirked, stepping from the shadows of the woods. My fist balled together against my chest. I hadn't heard _his _name in quite some time.

"Hello, Laurent. Have you come to kill me?" I didn't even try to sound scared, because I wasn't. Either way, cliff or Nomad, I was destined to die. Sure, one may cause less pain, but what does it matter? No matter how long I was in pain, it would end. Why not embrace it?

"W-why yes, I did. Are you not frightened?" his tone was confused. I never pegged Laurent as the "mean one" in the nomad group. He knows where his place is at.

"No. What do I have to live for?" I questioned him, sliding down onto my knees on the edge of the cliff. Fat, ugly tears rolled down my cheeks. I hurriedly wiped them away. Looking up, I noticed Laurent looking at me with concern and... what looked to be understanding. Was I really that pathetic? Having the enemy feel bad for me?

"Your family. Your Dad loves you very much. And... there is that girl at your school... Angel, Annie..." he looked down, focusing. How a vampire forgets things like this was beyond me.

"Angela. Her name is Angela. But, how do you know these things?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him from where I sat. He grimaced, running a hand over his black locks.

"I followed you. Victoria was going to torture you. I didn't want _that. _I mean, sure, I wanted revenge. James was sort of an acquaintance. But, I didn't think you deserved that. Do I sound like an old pervert or what?" he chuckled, rubbing his face.

"If I may ask, how old are you?" I asked, pushing myself onto my hands and knees. Quickly, I launched myself up, trying to get footing. But, as I was standing, a rock made me stumble backwards.

Waving my hand frantically, I watched as Laurent tried to lurch forward. But, to my great surprise, a man's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Gasping, I flew outward.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**What did you think? Chapters will get a lot longer, don't worry.**

**If you want more, I need you to tell me!**

**BCVZ**


	2. On The Outside

**Sorry it took so long. :] Updates should become regular very soon. Love y'all!**

'_**Plane'**_

_**By**_

'_**Jason Mraz'**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

I was weightless. Free-falling into the abysmal waters below. The pressure of the air hitting my back was unbearable. My spine ached with an intensity I could only compare to the pain in my chest.

And then the pain erupted. Flying through my anatomy like my bones were pin-sized. I heard something creak and something else crack. I was being twisted in ways unknown to my body. And I couldn't breathe. But I still hadn't entered the water, however impossible that sounded. But when I tried to turn to see how close I was to the waves of darkness, my vision erupted.

Blinded by the light had never been more appropriately phrased. When the light faded it was like I was blind. I felt empty. Not as empty as when he left me, but enough to cause me to feel sick. That was around the time I hit the water.

My body tumbled into shivers. The emptiness in my lungs had increased. Bubbles splurged from my mouth. Looking up at the small amount of light filtering in through the waters around me, I realized I was going to die.

"_Stop! Isabella! You have got to fight! Please... Bella. For me! I love you." _I had been hearing _His _voice more than I like to admit. Ever sense he left I had been hearing it when I was in a dangerous situation. At first it was thrilling; I had been egging it on, wanting to hear _His _voice. But then it got too much. How caring he sounded made my heart rip and my stomach twist. And knowing I'd never hear it again only made it worse.

I seized to move when my back erupted in invisible flames. I was extremely uncomfortable to say the least. Bending over slightly, I tried to ease the pain. But I only accomplished hurting myself further. It felt like someone was pinching the skin on my back. This, combined with my lungs burning for air was most likely the worst thing I've felt, physically, sense James' bite. I still shiver at the thought.

Then the lights started to dim. I couldn't tell if I was being pulled into deeper water or if I was passing out. My mind grew hazy and my throat started to puff up. I couldn't breathe and the pain on my spine was getting worse. I let my eyes float into the back of my head.

_**Charlie Swan**_

Bella was changing. Everyone in The Volery knew. Ever sense that _thing _left her, she was like a ticking bomb. I haven't been around much because I'm trying to set up Bella's schooling when we move. I didn't want to tell her what she was. hopefully she would tell me when she changes, not that she could really hide it. Wings can't be easily hidden.

And now, as I watched her fall off the edge of a cliff, I felt the guilt. This was my fault. If I hadn't fallen in love with Renee she wouldn't be in any pain. Of course, she would have never been born. With a sad sigh, I motioned for Jacob to come out from the woods.

He was in wolf form, as I knew he would be with Laurent here. Jacob's ears were flattened against his head as he emerged in full crouch. I shook my head at him, hoping to convey the message that we didn't need to mess with this particular Vampire. Not that we go picking fights with random Cold ones. We aren't fools.

It's not like I have tons of powers. Only one main actually, along with the wings on my back. My power is something very useful to my job: Healing. The possibilities for my daughter are endless. I'm so glad she took after her mother. But, Isabella didn't take Renee's erratic behavior, thank goodness. My little Isabella is calm and shy. Until _Edward Cullen _appeared.

He ruined her. Telling her he loved her and then leaving her. It isn't his being a Vampire that irks me, I wouldn't care if she dated a real _Werewolf. _As long as my daughter is happy, so am I. And sneaking into my daughter's room! The fool! Thinking I didn't know! He's not the only one with super-human hearing. I may not be as old as him, but that doesn't make me an imbecile. But I could have lived with him. I couldn't live with him hurting my daughter in such a terrible way.

Suicide. That's how much my daughter hurt. And I'm positive my daughter wouldn't fling herself off a cliff on a whim. She had been thinking about this for awhile. When I was eating and she was staring at her food, she could have been planning. Maybe that's what hurt's the most.

"What are you doing! She's going to die!" Laurent shouted in my face, his crimson eyes churning with a black liquid. Shaking my head, I stepped closer to the edge and pointed down at my daughter's frozen form. She was high above the cold waters, her eyes glazed over.

"She's not going to die, she's immortal." I told him, sighing. I knew this was going to be hard for my daughter to accept. It was even hard for me. Glancing down at her, I pulled off my shirt. The leather harness I wore was very constricting for my wings and I was itching for a flight.

" James bit her." Laurent looked at me with a fierce glare, one I matched with vigor. Who did he think he was? He was the one who came here to kill her in the first place. Though I would never let that happen.

"Did she change?" I asked sarcastically while undoing the straps to my harness. This fool was starting to get on my nerves. But I knew he may be needed. Jacob may be a shape-shifter, and I may be one of the last survivors of the lost race, but we can't breathe under water. I guess Vampires are useful after all.

"No. Victoria said Edward sucked the venom out." he replied harshly, glaring as he said that Cullen boy's name. Why he cared was beyond me.

"The only thing that did was take more blood from Bella. Her body would have fought the venom and won. Sure, it would have taken awhile, but she would not turn." I informed him, stepping even closer to the edge. I was going to have to jump soon. Bella was no where in sight.

"Jacob! She's gone! Check the water!" I called at the wolf in behind me, crouching low to search the waters. And there, as if the Gods sent a message, I saw a flash of light in the water. She was changing, _fast. _

Laurent pushed off the cliff and went flying towards the waters below. I followed quickly after, and so did Jacob after sending a loud howl into the woods to call the others.

My large white wings shot out, carrying me down towards the crashing waves. I couldn't get too close or I could crash and that wouldn't be good for anyone. The Volery and the Pack should be here soon, thanks to Jacob.

Speak of the devils and they shall come. Jumping off the cliff, I watched my best friends rush towards me. It only consisted of three other people, save for me. Angela rushed over, her face flushed and her smaller, black wings flapping furiously. I would have laughed at my friend's expression had it not been this situation.

"Where is she? Poor Isabella... why would Edward have done this?" she spoke aloud, her eye's teary. I growled at his name, my hands tensing.

"Because he's a fool." Fayte answered her, his coal black eyes churning with rage. Fayte had always been a good friend. He was almost fifty. I was over thirty years older than him. Making me eighty-three. Though I stopped ageing at forty. Bella changed way too early. Hopefully it won't effect her wings. Fayte's wings were a royal gold, it was obvious how much Angela took after her mother.

"Now, Fayte. No more bickering. Sweety, let's look for your friend." Valorie directed her honey filled voice towards her daughter, Angela. Fayte pouted, acting like the child he can sometimes be.

Valorie was almost ten years younger then Fayte, but they stopped aging around the same age. Thirty two. She had medium sized black wings. Her hair was a clean, white blonde. She was beautiful, but nothing could compare to Bella. However, she denied it and wore baggy t-shirts. Though it _did _make my job as a father a whole lot easier.

My forever balding hair got tussled in the wind and I caught the scent of wolves. They were coming fast, I could smell three... maybe four. I knew Jacob and Seth would come, but who else? Maybe Sam.

"Charlie, look." Angela gasped out, staring at the ocean shore. We watched as three wolves stampeded into the black water, paws splitting the crashing water. It looked like something off of a scary movie. Their teeth were bared and they looked ready to take on anything. Laurent was obviously still in the area.

I looked into the water, willing it to be see-through so I could see where my little girl was. But this was how it had to be. Me, waiting for Bella above the water while the Pack and Laurent searched for her under the water. And I hated it.

______________________________________________________________________________

**What did you think? I know it seemed like Charlie wasn't the best parent in the world but he seriously can't do anything but wait. :/ Please review!**

**BCVZ**


	3. What Had I become?

Sorry it's taken so long to update. Life has been a little crazy lately. Well, enjoy.

'_Angels_'

By

'_Within Temptation_'

Enjoy. Review.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Isabella Marie Swan_

I was dead. That's the only explanation for the numbness I felt. No more pain. No more... anything. I felt nothing. But I saw... oh what I saw...

All around me were fields of lush green grasses. Just like in the movies. Somewhere in the distance I could hear thunder rumbling. This place was gorgeous, and yet... I knew I was still empty. The numb feeling in my chest would soon dissipate and I would be swallowed by my love. I looked down at myself, noticing my dramatic change in clothes. My T-shirt and sweat-pants had been replaced by a dress.

The color of the dress was the purest white I had ever seen. Lowering my arms, I ran my hands along the fabric. I was not surprised with what I felt. The dress was simply a sheet of flowing white silk, and I fell in love with the simplicity immediately.

Yawning, I let myself fall onto the soft grass. My senses faded until all I could feel was the soft grass I was gripping onto for dear life. And all I could smell were the flowers around me. My ears were echoing three words around in my head. _I love you_.

My mouth suddenly became dry, and my eyes filled with tears. I slammed them shut, not wanting my weakness to overwhelm me. I used to be so strong... I used to be able to protect myself. Protect my heart. But now.. I was standing open-armed towards a raised gun. And Edward just pulled the trigger.

For the second time, my vision erupted. I was ripped painfully out of my blissfully numb state. And then, I was being pulled in a raging sea. My body was that of a rag doll as I tide pulled me out. I was scared, that was easy to see.

My eye's were surely the size of saucer's when I saw my father, the police chief of a small town, flying. Yes, _flying. _Like, with wings. Huge, gorgeous, white wings. And then I realized, _Genetics. _

If he is my father, (not really and "if", it's obvious we're related) then that means... I've got this gene somewhere in me. So, I could turn into whatever the heck he is. In the few seconds it took me to realize this, I was being forced back under by a large wave.

When I finally found my way back up, I began gasping for breath, but it seemed the burning in my lungs could never be filled. I blinked the saltwater out of my eyes and hurriedly looked around, knowing I wouldn't get a chance like this one again any time soon.

I was very surprised when I saw I wasn't far from land. Huffing for air, I dove threw the waters with a speed I didn't know I was capable of. My hands easily cut the water with a force I was previously unable to achieve. What was happening? Was it an adrenaline rush? No, certainly not. Even with an adrenaline rush I wouldn't be able to go so...

_"Slow down, Love!"_

Edward's voice rang through my ears. I knew that it was simply a hallucination. Edward will never call me his "love" again. He's probably already found another girl to—

I abruptly stopped, a sob escaping my throat. The thought of him... with another... I couldn't bear it. I couldn't help imagining him sitting in a meadow, _our meadow, _with a woman worthy of his godliness.

My foot caught sand, and I realized I was on the shore. But.. I had only been swimming for a couple of minutes. Certainly I couldn't have gone as fast as I thought! I'm only human.

But abruptly, I realize, _no_ _I'm not. _My father was floating above the waters a few miles out looking for me! _Floating! _Last I checked, humans don't have wings. _Humans don't have wings! _In less than a second, I was running onto the warm sand. I quickly hid behind a giant bolder, hiding from my father.

I pulled my hair around onto my shoulder, taking a peek at my back. What I saw made my stomach churn and my eyes widen. A scream escaped my mouth as I felt bile raise up my throat. For, on my back, bloody white wings were breaking the barrier of my skin.

The bile that was building in my throat suddenly decided it wanted to find the sand. My hacking coughs projected the vomit over everything around. Gasping, I fell to my knees. Pain was erupting all throughout my back. I knew eventually the pain would become too much and I would either pass out or die. The latter was most likely.

Suddenly, the pain in my back became too much. I couldn't hold myself up any longer. With a breathless huff, I collapsed. My eyes unwillingly stayed open, darting along the shore for any signs of life. And then, they found some. Large brown boots were heading towards me. Blue jeans were tucked into each boot, moving on up to a bare chest. My eyes fluttered shut when I realized it was my father.

"_You're safe..._" The words seemed to be funneled into my ears. There was a buzzing sound flowing deep in the back of my ear. I clenched my teeth, for my jaw was starting to ache. Why was this happening? Why me? Why _anyone?_

I couldn't see and I didn't know why. Bags seemed to be holding my eyelids down. I slowly opened my eyes, feeling another wave of nausea hit me. I curled into a ball, wishing the pain to leave me. My eyes immediately snapped back closed.

Just then, I felt the skin on my back tear, a straight path down my back. That was all I could focus on. I couldn't hear my father's comforting voice, or a woman's confused and worried banter.

With ferocity, my body jerked apart. My hands were released from their hold around my knees and my head was violently ripped away from my thighs. I had been in the fetal position, but now my body was bending backwards. And, oh god, it hurt. My hands ripped through the sand, trying to find purchase. My feet were flailing in every direction. I didn't know what was going on around me, but I knew what my body was doing. And I didn't like it.

I fought hard with the pain in my back, my screams racking my whole body. But, as hard as I fought, I lost. Eventually, I felt my back give one last tear.

And then, I felt something brush the bloody skin of my back. It was so smooth... so comforting... I sighed, my grip on the sand slowly releasing. My legs stopped failing. The ringing in my ears shut off. The pain in my back was completely gone. What was that? It felt like... silk. Just like the dress. My breathing evened out, allowing me to think properly.

_The wings._

Could that possibly be it? It mustn't... but, when have I ever seen my father in physical pain? I've seen him in emotional pain more times then I'd like to remember, but physical? Never. Everything was beginning to add up. When he would go "fishing", could he have been flying?

Slowly, I opened my eyes to look out on the raging sea. A storm was brewing out in the open water. Waves were crashing against a cliff far off in the distance.

Wait a second. I looked at the cliff, scrutinizing it. My thoughts were confirmed when I saw an old chevy truck sitting at the top. I had swum from _there?_ That is not humanly possible! There was that word again; _human._ It seemed to pop up at the worst times.

I heaved myself up, opening my eyes. What I saw made me gasp in surprise.

Charlie stood in front of me, wings on his back and eye's wide. His eyes appraised something directly behind me. I swallowed, clenching my fists. What was he looking at?

"Look..." a tall man with black eyes that matched his hair said, pointing at me. I was confused. Who was this man? Like my father, he had very large wings. Not as large as Charlie's, but large. They were a color so deeply gold, it almost hurt my eyes to look.

"What?" my voice was not as it used to be. My whole life, my voice had been weak and shy. But now, it seemed to demand respect with it's high octave and resounding beauty. I gasped, a hand flying over my mouth.

"Bella?" That was a voice I was not prepared to hear. Angela Webber. A _swooshing _sound hit my ears; like the flapping of an eagle's wings, times a hundred.

My head jerked back at the sound. Why was it so _louuud?_ Uncontrollably, a sound escaped my throat. Suddenly, everything became to much. The crashing of the waves, the crackle of thunder in the distance, I couldn't take it! Had I hit my head _that _hard? But, no certainly not, it wasn't a headache. It was almost like I was hearing everything clearly. Like I had been wearing earplugs my whole life, and I had just now taken them out.

After a few minutes, I became used to the concentrated sounds. And I kind of liked it. I could feel every grain of sand hit my face. I could hear animals rushing around in the forest. It was bemusing, but exhilarating all at the same time.

"What are you looking at?" I quietly asked my father, looking him in his eyes. There was a demand in my voice, though I was demanding my father nothing. His eyes grew wide.

"B-Bella?" Fear made his voice tremble and I became confused. I'm his daughter! Why in the world should he be scared of _me?_

I nodded, I must look different or something. Quickly, I peeked into a little puddle of water, looking for my reflection. What I saw made my eye's turn into saucers.

What had I become?

______________________________________________________________________________

_

Cliffe! :)

Whatcha think?

I honestly liked writing this chapter. I got really into it! I didn't want to stop, but I had to. Please, review!

BCVZ


End file.
